As is known in the art, mast systems are used to elevate and support a payload. For example, telescoping antennas are widely used for portable communication, radar systems, surveillance systems, etc. In telescoping antennas, a series of mast sections are coaxially aligned to enable capture of each mast section into the next larger section. Telescoping antennas provide a compact stowed configuration, which is also known as a nested length, and an extended deployed configuration. As is well known in the art, the stowed configuration facilitates transport of the telescoping antenna to a desired location at which the antenna can be positioned for transition to the deployed configuration.
There are a variety of known mechanisms and structures to manipulate the antenna from the stowed configuration to the deployed configuration in which the antenna mast is fully extended, typically in the vertical direction. Known mechanisms include cables, screw drives, pulley drives, breach loadings, motor actuators, and the like. These mechanisms are generally complex with poor performance in adverse conditions.
Telescoping antennas can be located in harsh environmental conditions that can degrade performance. Windy arid locations, such as deserts, can result in sand and other debris damaging the tightly fitted telescoping mast sections. Known mechanisms to combat sand include wipers, sleeves, and the like. However, these mechanisms require continual maintenance and replacement to ensure proper functionality over the life of the mast system.